


Don't Be Sad

by naasad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11 Regarding Dean, Amnesia, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "If you get better, I won't be."





	Don't Be Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't Cas show up to help? Not a clue, was just rewatching the episode without context and decided to write a blurb. ~~literally forgot destiel aren't married in canon for some reason but w/e~~

"Alright. My name is Dean Winchester. Sam is my brother. Uh, Mary Winchester is my mom, and Cas - Castiel is my best... friend? No. Not... No, best...."

 

* * *

 

 

"My name is Dean... Winchester."

 

* * *

 

 

"My name - My name is... My... My name is - is...."

 

* * *

 

 

"My... my... I don't know." He bit back a sob.

"Dean."

He whipped around, finding a strange man right next to him. "Who -"

The man put a hand on his face. "It's okay." His face turned sad. "I can't heal this."

"Don't be sad," he said. It was important. It was important he not be sad. He didn't - couldn't remember why that was important. "Please don't be sad."

The man smiled, still so sad. "I won't be. If you get better, I won't be."

"Okay. Okay, I'll get better."

The man pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I believe you." He blinked, almost like he was crying. "I believe you, Dean Winchester. I will be watching over you."

There was a flutter of wings and the man was gone.

He smiled, then turned back to the mirror and sighed, trying to remember what he was doing. A man had been here? He turned around. No, he was alone.


End file.
